peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 August 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-08-30 ; Comments *This was John's birthday show. *Peel mentions receiving the book The Story Of The Ant as a birthday present. He reads briefly from the book, that is published by Ladybird Books. *Peel plays a session track from the Damned covering the Rolling Stones' We Love You. *Peel plays a session track from Everything But the Girl covering John Martyn's Don't You Go. *Original tracklistings submitted by Peel Mailing List user Aadamjacobs Sessions *Everything But The Girl #1, recorded 18th August 1984. *Damned #5, recorded 7th July 1984, repeat, first broadcast 06 August 1984 Tracklisting *Tex & The Horseheads: Bordertown (album - Tex & The Horseheads) Enigma *Special AKA: What I Like Most About You Is Your Girlfriend! (7") Two-Tone CHS TT 12 27 #''' *One O'Clock Gang: Carry Me (12") Arista *Everything But The Girl: Ballad Of The Times (session) (''JP - 'I was a bit dubious about them at first to be perfectly honest with you but I like that) #''' *Wild Bunch: Indestructible Woman (album - The Wild Bunch) Ariwa ARILP015 '''# *Toxic Reasons: Destroyer (7") T-Reason HANG 1 (JP - 'seems to be only American bands that still do that kind of heads down and charge stuff though this was recorded in our own Cargo Studios in Rochdale') '#'' *Damned: Thanks For The Night (session) '''# *George Darko: Children's Song (album - Hi Life Time) Oval *Three Johns: Bloop (v/a album - Enemies Of The State) 1 In 12 *Roy Hawkins: Royal Hawk (LP - Highway 59) Ace *Folk Devils: Beautiful Monster (7") Ganges RAY 2 #''' *Everything But The Girl: River Bed Dry (session) '''# *Red Alert: Hip Hop On Wax-Volume 2 (12") Vintertainment *Smiths: How Soon Is Now? (12" - William, It Was Really Nothing) Rough Trade RTT 166 #''' *Damned: Video Nasty (session) '''# *Ivor Cutler: Once Upon A Time (album - Velvet Donkey) Virgin *C.U.B.S.: Another Black Friday (12") FünfUndVierzig *Everything But The Girl: Never Could Have Been Worse (session) #''' *Box: The Flatstone (album - Great Moments In Big Slam) Go! Discs *Explainer: Lorraine (v/a album - This Is Soca! 84) Oval *Yeah Yeah Noh: Cottage Industry (7" - The Cottage Industry EP) In Tape *Damned: We Love You (session) '''# *Shango: Shango Message (album - Shango Funk Theology) Celluloid *Scientists: Burn Out (album - Blood Red River) Au Go Go *Jimmie Davis: Red Nightgown Blues (album - Rockin' Blues) Bear Family *Everything But The Girl: Don't You Go (session) *Boners: Do The Itch (7"- Do The Itch / Bob The Dog) Tremor *Associates: Waiting For The Loveboat (Extended Version) (12") WEA *Damned: Is It A Dream? (session) *Don Covay & The Goodtimers: A Woman's Love (album - Mercy!) Edsel Tracks marked # '''in '''File 1 File ;Name *1) 1984-08-30 to 1984-09-10 Peel Aug Sept 1984.mp3 *2) 020A-B2414XXXXXXX-0100A0 *3) 020A-B2414XXXXXXX-0101A0 ;Length *1) 1:30:57 (to 33:32) (mixtape contains portions of other shows, see Peel Aug-Sep 1984) *2) 0:55:36 *3) 1:03:47 ;Other *1) Created from SB003 and SB004. Many thanks to ...Weatherman22 *2-3) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Mediafire *2-3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2414/1) Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:British Library